mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers
Not to be confused with The New Avengers or the Barvos Avengers. The Arsinos Avengers are a team of the most powerful individuals in the world, that can come together in a time of need to fight for the good of Arsinos. The team's rooster is kept secret from the general public, so very few people know who the Avengers identities really are. There are dozens of speculations, of course, but the Avengers reputation is legendary. Formation It began with the forging of the Fellowship of the Arse-Stick, a crack team of heroes that banded together to bring the evil Sodney Masher to justice. Though a member of the team was lost, the actions of the Fellowship ultimately saved the world from an unstoppable armaggedon. When the mission was done, the team went their seperate ways. However, rumour of the heroes that saved the world quickly reached the public eye. Though nobody knows who they are, everybody quietly hopes that, should the world ever need them again, the heroes will once again come together. They became known as the Avengers. What is the future for these heroes? Surely the world will need them again? Only time will tell... Current Avengers The rooster as it currently stands. The Avengers have one common goal - to save the world from unimaginable threats that countries would otherwise take too long or bicker too much over to respond to in time. Some are world leaders, but all government duties are set aside when the time is assembled. They come together as a unit. They are currently directed by Sethos. Merlin An Aged but wise (mostly) Wizard skilled in magic. Backstory: This aged wizard wandered into Kane's Palace one day and evaporated some guards who attacked him thinking he was a hobo. Impressed Kane appointed him as mentor of his child KJ so that Kane had more time to compete in the Command and Conquer video game tournament. Merlin has a variaty of powerful magic abilities but his advanced age has taken his toll on his body. When Merlin is not tutoring KJ or looking up pictures of Harry Potter Online he is an Avenger. *'Powerful Magician - '''Merlin has studied magic extensivley and may use spells and brew potions to heal teammembers and for other purposes. His ranged attacks gain +10 to attack rolls. *'Sharp mind -''' Merlin may be old but he can think on his feet and can may be able to find hidden clues and secret information. *'Old and frail -' If you see a 110 year old man rushing around and doging bullets is is probably an illusion cungured by the wizard. Merlin shuffles around leaning heavily on his staff and is known to be a little hard of hearing. -10 to all combat rolls. Charlie Sheen What more is to say about Charlie Sheen that hasnt already been said. He has adonis blood flowing through him. He has poetry in his fingertips, he is an F-18, bro. And he will destroy you in the air. He an't bi-polar, he's bi-WINNING! *'Bi-Winning - '''Due to having Tiger and Adonis Blood running through his veins, Sheen has magical abilities. He can fire bolts of pure awesomeness through the air at his enemies. He gets +10 to all ranged attacks. *'Iron Constitution - After years of pumping drugs and other toxic substances into his body, Charlie Sheen's body can withstand a whole lot. He gets a +10 to defensive rolls against ranged attacks. *'Withdrawal Symptoms - '''Charlie Sheen has finally made the decision to try and get clean from drugs. This means he's going through a pretty heavy withdrawal period, and is quite often distracted and agitated. His shakiness and irritability make it difficult for him to operate weapons, and therefore gets a -10 to all melee attack and defense rolls. James Bond Stemming from Stahl, Bond's reputation for espionage and infiltration has earned him quite the reputation among world leaders. Many fear the day that Bond will become involved in their affairs - it never ends well for them. James is a highly trained secret agent, talented at martial arts and sharp shooting, who is good at thinking on his feet in dire situations. *'Secret Agent - Bond is highly trained is espionage and working behind enemy lines. Bond can choose to sneak around if he chooses to, thus getting a better position on enemy lines or going for a surprise attack. If working in conjunction with another shooter, he can mark targets for them and garantee a better kill. He also gets a +15 bonus to shooting with his pistol. *'First Aid' - Bond has seen and dealt with the worst of possible injuries - there are rumours that he is capable of re-attaching a man's head. He is a healer. *'Veteran' - Due to Bond's long experience with the Avengers, his negative trait is removed. The Witness Once a missionary for The Watchtower, The Witness walked the globe knocking on doors and offering salvation in the form of tiny pamphlets. After years of having doors slammed in his face and being riduculed something unmerciful The Witness decided that he would have to take some radical action to get the non-believers to realise the truth and worship Jehova God. After performing a ritual known as "The Summoning of Broken Doors" he returned to this earth with an incredible gift which he claimed was from Jehova God. With lightning speed The Witness fought through the most dangerous cities, he knocked gang members unconscious and unleashed the conversion upon them. The conversion had a rather high success rate with most of people seeing the truth and only a few of them dying from the magnitude of what they saw, those who were neither converted or killed by the visions were dubbed heathens by The Witness and he released a barrage of razor sharp pamphlets to remove them from this world. *'Conversion '- attempts to convert lackies. Some may join him, some may die. On a roll of a 50+, a certain amount of enemies (decided by the GM) will join the Avengers. On a 50- roll, they all die instead. This may be used twice per game. *'Piercing Pamphlets' - Fires a volley of razor sharp Watchtower pamphlets at the enemy (ranged). The Witness causes gets a +15 bonus for ranged attacks. *'Veteran - Due to his experience in the field The Witness's negative trait has been removed' Railas Davion Having previously retired from the Avengers following The Last Eviction due to his severe injuries, and subsequently passed the role to comrade Ozriel Kais, many believed Davion would not rejoin the Avengers again. However, following his friend's sacrifice, Davion has returned, but decked out in a new version of his gear. *'Sniper' - Railas has a habit of never missing a single shot. He has the Sharpshooter ''trait, meaning that he gets 20+ to all ranged attack rolls. *'Cloaking Device''' - 'Cloak Engaged', signals Davion's technology allowing him to almost entirely disappear from sight. This may be used once per 'stage' of the game, so once per fight. Railas cannot be attack whilst cloaked, but he also cannot attack. He could use this to get into position, for example. *'Veteran' - Due to Railas' long standing presence on the map, he has earned a significant reputation and the support of Sethos. His negative trait is removed. War Machine A long lost friend of Amun-Seth, the 'War Machine' project is an attempt to create a suitable warrior to look after the Avengers as they head into dangerous grounds. The War Machine is entirely robotic, running on advanced AI like all Sethians, though is not as complex. *'Highly Weaponised' - The War Machine contains all manner of exciting high powered ranged weapons to wreck havoc across the battlefield. When attacking at ranged, he gains a +10 to all attack rolls. *'Flight' - The advanced machined is capable of flying. This may be used whilst firing. However, injured whilst in flight, the machine comes crashing to the ground and suffers a second injury on a 50+ roll. *'Bad Motor Skills' - The War Machine moves slowly, and doesn't have the reflexes of other warriors. He gets a -10 to all melee combat rolls. Rorschach Rorschach is a mysterious figure, never seen without an ever-shifting black-and-white mask covering his face. Several years ago Rorschach began fighting crime in Arsinos cities, dealing with civilian scum while the Avengers chase down war criminals and fugitive warlords, but in recent years the lines have begun to blur. Groups of otherwise disorganised thugs have begun to band together in some cities, causing chaos far greater than any of them could achieve alone. Rorschach knew he couldn't investigate alone and went looking for help - just at the same time as the Avengers decided they needed him. The man Rorschach was before he began his crime-fighting spree is no more; his name and face are lost to public record and even Rorschach considers him an alter-ego to the vigilante enigma. He once described himself as his own best disguise; without his mask, he is normal in the extreme. Rorschach's stoicism and black-and-white objective viewpoint leaves him unable to compromise, to the point that his morals often push others away. He never carries any weapons other than his grappling hook, improvising anything else as the situation demands it. He is decidedly not a superhero, instead simply possessing a high level of fitness and intelligence and extensive knowledge of self-defense and lockpicking. He also has surprisingly good detective skills, but he can occasionally be unpredictable. *Grappling Hook - This weapon can be used to reach high places and escape dangerous situations. This counts as a climbing weapon and Rors can use it to climb cliffs, travel fast distances and swing. *Combat Training - Rors gets +10 to ranged attacks. *Fragile Weapon - Rors' grappling hook has a chance of breaking. If he fails to make a sucessful attack against a boss, there is a 20% chance his hook will break, and he will lose both of his traits shown above. Hypno Disc An armoured Robot with a dangerous disc. * Fly Wheel - This savage weapon is sure to do some serious damage when HD is attacking up close, +10 to melee combat *Steel Skin - Hypno discs thick armour ensures that he resists most attacks, +10 to all defence rolls. *Flipped-disc - Due to Hypno Discs relatively small stature it is possible for enemies to flip him onto his back, 10% Chance that when HD is attacked he'll be flipped onto his back and miss his next turn. Former Avengers *Sethos - Retired from active field duty *Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Killed in Action *Stephen Hawking - Killed in Action *Barney the Purple Dinosaur - Killed in Action *The Silent Shadow - Retired to concentrate on killing The Devilish Rogue *Mister T - Retired from active field duty *Severus Snape - Killed by Van Helsing *Towlie - Killed in Action - Died a Hero *Van Helsing - Captured by the Cult - augmented by the Cult, and then Killed in Action (fighting the Avengers) *Alec - Captured abd executed by the Cult *Jack Sparrow - Killed In Action* *Xena, Warrior Princess - Killed in Action* *Commander Ozriel Kais - Killed In Action* (Resurrected prior to the events of A Shadowy Return) *Sherlock Holmes - Killed in Action* (later found to have faked his death) *Nigella Lawson - Killed in Action* (Then brought back to life following events at The Citadel) *Mohammad Ali - Killed in Action* *Jim Morrison - Killed in Action (Target 413) *Catwoman - Killed In Action (Target 413) *Emmet - Killed In Action (Target 413) *Kane Jr - Killed by Violet Bloodstone (Target 413) *Kanegella - Killed by The Witness (Target 413) *Ned - Retired after sustaining horrific acid burns during Target 413 (*) Avengers who lost their life in the final battle with Masher. Current Enemies The Four Horsemen Goes without saying - a team of the most powerful super-villains on Arsinos? Ouch... Gameplay See Avenger/Operative Gameplay The Missions *The Fall of King Masher *Cleansing the Island of Doom *The Last Eviction *Dropping the Base *The Curious Case of the Missing Cat *The Assassination of Taylor Swift *The Larceny of the Table *The Hunt for Magneto *Rise of the Machine God (Part One) *Rise of the Machine God (Part Two) *Rise of the Machine God (Part Three) *The Citadel *Target 413 - (Also known as the great Avengers Massacre of 2014)'' Nobody has EVER called it that, and more died during RotMG3! ''- Actually most participants in RotMG3 either survived or were ressurected. So nyeh. ...Pretty much everyone died in that mission you tard. There were two survivors, and an entire island got destroyed in a nuclear blast. Only two survived 413, and one was burned so severely he was put permanently out of action and still resides in hospital in Loveshack. I was also referring to all the civilians that died in the blast, plus the whole 'machine god' thing that nearly started a world war. Well, the other inhabitants/people who died in the war weren't avengers, were they? :P They still count as people! Typical of AAC to disregard the little man.' *A Shadowy Return *No More Running